


In The Dead of Night

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Mild angst I guess, Mouch sees all, Mutual Attraction, Not Beta Read, Pining, We Die Like Men, Wedding, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: Mouch is normally the only insomniac in 51, unable to sleep deeply for long. But on one of his regular trips to the coffee machine to get through his shift, he starts talking to someone on the couch.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Randy "Mouch" McHolland, Randy "Mouch" McHolland & Sylvie Brett, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	In The Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This came from [ this gifset from Hamburgerheroes on Tumblr](https://hamburgerheroes.tumblr.com/post/644038415055290368), because I saw it and I saw a Mouch/Brett father daughter kind of relationship and we're just going there ok. Sorry not sorry.

The TV was still on in the common room when Mouch wandered in. According to his watch it was four am, and normally by now everyone was in bunks, either sleeping or pretending to sleep. He yawned and looked over to the couch, spotting the blonde paramedic in charge curled up in the far corner from his spot. She hadn’t noticed him yet, but he poured them both a cup of coffee and brought it over, putting hers in front of her face. She started, but smiled and took it gratefully.

“We’re glad you’re back, Brett. We need you at our backs, you know?” He said, raising his mug to her and taking a sip of the lukewarm brew.

“I’m glad to be back, I think,” she replied, her hands clasped around her mug like it held the fourth Secret of Fatima in it.

“Why the I think?”

Brett stretched out her back before replying, nearly savouring her words. “I thought that if I could make it work then I could be happy, you know? It just feels stupid, I’m thirty and that’s my second broken engagement. Maybe I’m just not meant to be loved like that. I’m happy here and I love my house and my crew, but sometimes I just want that big romantic love, you know? And now I feel stupid for blurting this out because you and Trudy aren’t together that long and I know you’re happy and-“

“Take a breath.” Mouch used his acting Lieutenant voice on the young woman, and it seemed to calm her down. “We all saw what a dick your first fiancé is, I just think you’re lucky to be rid of him. You belong in Chicago, regardless of what he said to you. When Dawson told us what had happened, we were all proud of you. As for the Chaplain, he’s a good man. But he’s not your man. You’ll find that person. And when you do we’ll all be celebrating around you.” He drank what was left in his coffee mug, and set it down on the coffee table.

“Mouch, can I hug you?” Brett’s voice was low as she spoke, but he held his arms out for her and wrapped them around her.

“You have a lot of people in this house who care very much about you, Brett. Kidd skipped out on a romantic weekend with Severide to go pick you up. Now we may not be interested in that weekend, but for some reason she is and she did it. So don’t forget it.” They gave each other a final squeeze before separating, a nod of understanding passing between the two.

xxx

The truck team could feel the tension flowing through their Captain, and it was starting to hit the rest of the house as well. He’d retreated into his shell, and they all saw the change in him. Mouch had also noticed the change in the PIC after the crash, and it wasn’t just from trauma. 

Awake again one night, he went out to the common room for yet more lukewarm coffee and to see whatever informercial was trying to sell crap to him, when he saw Brett on the couch, curled up around Tuesday. He made enough noise to let her know he was there, and brought her a mug of coffee to sit with.

“What's wrong, Brett? You’ve been like a ghost around here the last few days, anything up?”He attempted to smile, but her frown grew deeper at his motion. “Have anything to do with our dear Captain being in such a bad mood too?”

A tear fell from Brett’s cheek, making Mouch felt bad for pushing her. He kept his silence until Brett decided to speak.

“I ruined it. He came over and he said things and I’m not going to repeat them because you’re like a surrogate dad to me, but then I opened my mouth and asked what’d happen if Gabby reappeared and he said he didn’t know so I told him to leave. And now we’re both miserable, but I won’t be second place anymore. I deserve more than to be second with anyone, right?” She was blinking back tears, and Mouch felt a surge of pride for this brilliant young woman who he’d seen become a top class paramedic in her own right since he’d met her.

“You deserve to be first. No matter what happens, or what anyone else thinks. If someone won’t put you first then they don’t deserve to spend time with you. Just remember that, Sylvie. You deserve the world, and you’ll get it one day.” He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a one armed hug, feeling the tension release from her shoulders as he held onto her.

“Thanks, Mouch,” she said before draining her mug. “I’m gonna try get an hour or two of sleep, I don’t trust myself driving if I don’t get some. I’ll see you in the morning.” She walked into the bunk room, and Mouch gave her ten minutes to settle down before finishing his own coffee and walking in. 

The Captain’s light was still on, and he could see Casey’s silhouette pacing the small officers quarters. Walking over quietly, he knocked and opened the door when the muffled “Yes?” Was heard. Casey looked surprised at seeing him, but nodded.

“What can I do for you, Mouch?” He asked, sitting down on the side of his bed.

“Permission to speak freely, Captain?”

“Of course, what’s up?” Casey looked confused at Mouch, but trusted the older man’s judgment.

“Fix your mess. I don’t care what happens between you and Brett, none of us do. But I just had her crying in my arms in the common room because she’s so miserable without even your friendship. I watched as you came in here as a Candidate, I watched as you were in love with Hallie and helped you decide how to propose. I saw you spiral after losing her and I watched as Dawson picked you back up when you were still grieving. And then I saw you on that damn rollercoaster, and watched you get off it and pick yourself up. So for the love of God, fix this. Everyone in this house has bets on when you and Brett will be together, and some of the more optimistic of us have bets on how long it’ll be till a wedding. She's a fantastic paramedic, a great friend, and she deserves the best and for some reason she thinks you can give it to her.” Mouch kept his voice low as he spoke, making sure nobody else could hear what they were saying in the small room. “Now I’m going to pretend this didn’t happen, and go back to my bunk. I’ll see you soon, Captain.” And he left the Officer’s quarters for his own bunk opposite Herrmann, listening to Cruz snore softly.

xxx

He stood there in his monkey suit, hating wearing it but willing to for this day. Mouch hated anything that wasn’t casual clothes or something he could work in, but he’d agreed to be a part of this rigmarole, so a part of it he was. Almost on cue, the three bridesmaids came out, each linking up with a groomsman. He nodded at them all, the people who’d become his family before he even had one, and smiled at the handsome couples getting ready to walk down the aisle of the Holy Innocents Church before taking his place at the back.

Sylvie came up beside him quietly and took his arm. He turned around and looked at her dress, grinning with joy for his friends. She was beautiful, in a full veil with a white satin gown and a small train behind her. “Are you sure you’re ready to do this? I can have first shift bring the Ambo around in a few minutes and you can make your escape on 61.”

She laughed, the happiness in her eyes clear even without his reading glasses. “There’s no runaway bride today, Mouch. Thanks for filling in and doing this for us. There’s nobody I’d have wanted more to do this than you.” She kissed his cheek, before rubbing away the small pink stain she left behind. “Will you fix my veil for me?”

He nodded and pulled the tulle down over her face, not quite obscuring her looks but making her the perfect bride. The music swelled, and her baby sister started down the aisle with her flower petals, while Kidd, Foster and Mackey all walked with their respective partners down the aisle to lead her in. They both took a deep breath before setting off to bring her to the altar.

“Who gives this woman to be wed?” Orlovsky stood at the altar, smiling at the sight in front of him.

“I do, on behalf of House 51,” Mouch said, his voice suddenly thick as he did what he’d been told and gave Sylvie’s hand to Casey, smiling at his Captain. He stood back, taking his seat beside Trudy who held his hand tight through the ceremony.

“Do you, Matthew Casey, take Sylvie Brett to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Matt’s voice rang out clearly through the church, making no mistake of what he wanted.

“And do you, Sylvie Brett, take Matthew Casey to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Sylvie was quieter, but just as sure.

“By the power vested in me by our Pope Francis, the State of Illinois and the Chicago Fire Department, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Mouch took to his feet with the rest of the church, cheering their friends getting their happy ever after.


End file.
